This invention relates to alkylphenates, and more particularly to a non-diluent process for producing fluid neutralized, sulfurized alkylphenates.
Generally, it is known that neutralized sulfurized alkylphenates and overbased sulfurized alkylphenates are common detergent and antioxidant additives used in motor oils. Typically, phenates contain diluent oil to make the product fluid and to facilitate plant handling. Diluent oil is added to dissolve the neat metal phenate salt which is very viscous when heated and will solidfy/gel upon cooling.
Unfortunately, the presence of diluent oil reduces the amount of soap and other active components in the detergent additive. Thus a higher treat of the detergent additive is required in the motor oil to compensate for the diluent oil. Also the shipping and handling costs are higher since the inert diluent oil containing the dissolved phenate must also be shipped and stored. Therefore, it would be advantageous to manufacture phenates without diluent oil and maintain a fluid product.
Thus it is an object of this invention to provide a non-diluent oil process for making a fluid alkylphenate that is substantially or all a detergent additive (i.e., soap) for lubricants.